A Time of Peace
by FirearmPrime
Summary: This is the fifth story of the Fast and Furious series I'm writing! It's a Jesse/OC series. Sequel to How We Roll. It's only got a few chapters and there will be a sequel to it! Rated for language. Please review and let me know what you guys think and if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's been a while and I haven't had much inspiration to write but since Fast 6 is coming out, I figured I'd better get started. So, here we go the fifth installment of the 'She Will Be Loved' series. On a side note, rest in peace Paul Walker and Roger Rodas. You will be forever missed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Danielle!**

**XXX**

I sat in the office of my little garage, going over paperwork for the shop. Everything was in order and all of the bills were paid for. Everything was going right for me. The only thing that could make it better as if Dom and the others were able to here. I jumped when I heard a clattering in the main floor of the garage where the cars were.

"Dammit!" I smiled to myself before standing up and peeking outside. Jesse was leaning against a car, holding his foot while glaring at the wrench on the ground. I chuckled softly, walking out of the office.

"Jess, I don't think glaring at it will help." He jumped slightly, looking up at me with his bright eyes before turning to glare at it again.

"It might." I rolled my eyes before walking around the car he was currently working on, checking for anything that would need to be fixed once the engine and everything was complete.

"How's it coming?" I asked. The Lamborghini was one of our custom orders, so we were getting paid quite handsomely to have the car done to the 'T' with what the owner wants. Jesse grabbed the wrench and turned to me.

"It's all coming together. Everything is good in the engine so I really don't have to do much modifying to it." I nodded my head.

"Alright, sounds good. Why don't you take a break? We can go get something to eat." I said as I patted Jesse on the back. He glanced at the car before nodding his head.

"Yeah, that sounds nice right about now." He set the wrench down, watching it for a moment before he followed me outside. We got into the Jesse's Jetta before driving into the city. Brasilia was much different than any major US city I'd been in. I was definitely enjoying the almost constant sun though. Jesse and I had both gotten a very nice tan. We parked on the street, getting out before walking into our favorite little restaurant. We'd found it by accident but had fallen in love with it the first time we'd eaten there. We sat down in our favorite booth and ordered what we normally did… well, we sat down and a few minutes later the owner came out and gave us our food. She'd become accustomed to us coming in and order the same thing so she was pretty good at figuring us out when we came in.

"So, do you think we'll ever be together again?" Jesse asked out of the blue. I looked up and raised an eyebrow, since I couldn't talk with my mouth full. "I mean… You know… Dom and everyone." I swallowed, tilting my head in a thinking manner.

"I don't know… I hope so. We were finally able to be free. It'll be harder if we're all in one place. I mean, I'm sure one way we're going to be able to live together again." Jesse nodded before taking a bite of his own food. I felt bad not being able to give him a straight answer, I knew how much he missed the rest of them. They were our family. I reached over and laid my hand over Jesse's. He looked up and smiled slightly before gently gripping my hand. "Tell ya what… How about we go and race tonight?" His blue eyes lit up.

"Really?" He asked and I smiled at his childlike nature.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we actually raced." We went to the races almost every weekend to drum up new business and to just see what was going on. Since we were trying to keep a low profile, we didn't race but I knew how much it still meant to Jesse, as well as myself.

"Yeah, let's do it." Jesse tried to get up from his seat but I tightened my grip on his hand, causing him to stop and turn to me.

"Jess, it's still mid-afternoon. They aren't going to be racing for a few more hours." I smiled up at him. I swore I could see a small blush across his cheeks.

"Oh yeah." He said, sitting down and finishing the remainder of his food. I smiled at him before quickly paying the check and making our way back to the car. The drive was silent except for the Portuguese music playing over the radio, as well as the wind blowing through the car. Jesse had the window down so he could smoke a cigarette, a nasty habit I've tried to stop but he just can't. Once they'd gotten back to the garage, Jesse went right back to work on the Lamborghini, hoping to waste some time until tonight. I glanced around; all of the office work was done so I wasn't quite sure what to do. "D, come here." Jesse called to me. I stepped over to him, watching as he stood from being under the hood.

"Yeah?" I asked. He wiped his hands off on the rag before turning around and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I chuckled slightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.

"I love you so much Danni." I tilted her head slightly, where had that come from. I still smiled up at him, pressing my own kiss to his lips.

"I love you too Jess." He smiled before kissing me one more time before releasing me and turning back to the car. I shook my head softly as I began walking towards the stairs. "If you've got everything under control down here, I'm gonna head up and get ready for the races tonight." I glanced back at him over my shoulder.

"Sure babe." He said from underneath the hood. I shook my head and chuckled as I made my way up to our apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Please let me know what you think! Review, Fave, and Follow!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Danielle!**

I had just finished lacing up my boots when I heard the door open and close, Jesse coming into the room. I looked over at him, smiling when he kissed the top of my head as he passed. "How long do we have?" He asked as went into the closet. I glanced down at the watch on my wrist, I usually wore when went we went to races. Back in LA, it was usually to see response times of the cops after whoever was working the scanners would tell us the cops were coming.

"A couple of hours. You still have time to take a shower and get ready." He smiled before stepping into the bathroom, closing the bathroom enough that it was just cracked open. I looked at Jesse's clothes on the bed and smiled slightly. I waited for a second before walking down the stairs; I opened the fridge in my office and grabbing out a beer before popping the top off. I glanced down at the label on the bottle. Corona was the only way to go. I took a sip before making my way up the steps back into the apartment. I opened the door to our room; Jesse was standing by the bed, one towel around his waist and the other he was using to dry his hair.

"Wow, that was quick." I said, sitting on the bed beside his clothes. He glanced up at me and smiled.

"Guess I'm a little excited." I smiled back, watching as he grabbed the wife beater before putting it on. He took of the towel around his waist and put on a pair of boxers and his jeans. He glanced at me, noticing I was watching him. "Like what you see?" He asked with a smirk. I smirked back, taking a sip of my beer.

"Actually, I do. Thanks for asking." He rolled his eyes before putting on his socks and then slipping on his tennis shoes. Once he had tied them tight; he stood up, leaned over, and kissed me. I smiled, leaning into him and making the kiss deeper. He pulled away, keeping his forehead pressed to mine. I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. It was still damp so when I did it, it ended up going everywhere. I chuckled softly, running my fingers back through his hair to straighten it out.

"Let's go get the cars." Jesse said as he stood up, holding out his hand for me to take. I smiled as I accepted it, letting Jesse lead me back down to the garage. We stepped over to the side door of the garage, slipping outside before turning around and locking everything up. Jesse walked over to two covered cars before pulling the covers off of them. Jesse had a black 2002 Volkswagen Jetta, it was an older car and it was pretty plain. I had designed a few vinyls that were on it as well as the bright blue neon that was under the car. I had a 1972 Dodge Challenger that was two-toned. It was orange on top before that orange faded into black at the bottom.

"I'll meet you there." I said, smiling at him as I got into the car.

He smiled back as we started the cars and drove to through the backstreets to where the races were held. It was usually away from any heavily populated area. Less people meant less cops. I had noticed that in Brazil, most of the races didn't end up getting broken up by the cops. They were more or less broken up by the race organizer just saying the races were over and sending everyone on their way. Sometimes there was a party, sometimes there wasn't. It was much different than in Tokyo or in LA.

I backed into a parking space, waiting until Jesse parked beside me before getting out. I reached into the car, pulling out my leather jacket before slipping it over the halter top I was wearing. I glanced around; most of the cars around us were imports (Jesse's Jetta included). Very few people had the guts to drive American muscle. Jesse walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, gently walking my backwards until I was leaned against my car. I giggled slightly as Jesse leaned down and pecked my lips a couple of times.

"D! What the hell are you doing here girl?" I heard a voice ask. I turned away from Jesse, seeing one of the only Brazilian female racers. I smiled at her, trying to ignore Jesse as he trailed feather-light kisses down my neck.

"Hey Carolena, we're here to hang out." I said, wrapping my arms around Jesse's waist and laying my head against his chest.

"Nice." She looked at our cars. "Man, you two always have the best cars." Jesse and I both chuckled.

"Well, we know how to get them and to best modify them." I petted the hood of my car before I watched as the organizer of the races, Jose, walked into the middle of the street, yelling over all of the music.

"Alright, we're getting ready to start! 3G buy in and four racers!" He emphasized with holding up the number of fingers. I pulled away from Jesse, opening the door to my car and reaching over to the glove box.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked. I stood up, placing the money in his hands. He looked down at the money in his hand before looking back up at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Go have fun. You've been working hard." He smiled before leaning down, kissing me. He walked over to Jose and handed him the money, making him the final racer.

"It's been a while since I've seen you guys race." Carolena said to me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I know. Trying to keep a low profile means we can't be doing anything extremely crazy." I said, leaning back against my car's door. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"So why are you letting him race?" She asked.

"He's been being good and patient. He's been working hard and getting everything done by the deadlines set. I figured he could use something fun as a reward." Carolena nodded. Jesse came over smiling. He kissed me quickly before getting into the Jetta. He went over to the line, Carolena and I followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a while! This is basically just a little filler area before the next big part of the series! This chapter is rather short… please let me know what you guys think! Please review, fave, and follow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Danielle!**

Jesse pulled up to the line, reeving his engine a couple of times. The people cheered loudly, throwing their hands into the air, yelling encouragement to the blonde. I couldn't help but laugh, it was weird seeing how everyone around here reacted to Jess and I. It was like we were the Dom and Letty of Brasilia. Three more cars pulled up to the line before a race skank stepped in front of the cars. "Ready… Set… Go!" She threw her hands down and they were off. Jesse made quick work of getting in the front and drifted around corners easily. Tokyo had been good to him. Not that it hadn't been good to me but… I'd take a ten second race over drifting any day.

Jesse easily won the race, crossing the line what seemed like minutes before the others. He stepped out of his car, smiling at the people who gathered around him before Jose pushed through the crowd and pressed the money into his hands. Jesse counted some out, handing it back to Jose before making his way towards me. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist before pulling me into a passionate, deep kiss. The crowd around us cheered before Jesse pulled away, slipping the money into my back pocket.

I chuckled before opening my car door, getting inside. I started my car, hearing and feeling the rumble of the engine under me. I watched as the people around my car turned in my direction and then moved out of the way. There was something more intimidating about a big muscle car like this rather than a small little import. Jesse patted the hood as I began to pull out of the space and go to the line. I rolled my window down, handing Jose my 3Gs.

"Thank you very much." Jose said, bowing slightly before going to get three more racers. I chuckled before rolling my window back up, turning on my radio and plugged up my phone. I quickly searched for my racing playlist and turned it on. 'The Man' by Aloe Blacc came blaring through the speakers. I couldn't help but smile and sing along. Three more cars pulled up next to me, I glanced at them through the tinted windows before turning back forward. The same skank came to stand in front of us.

"Ready… Set… Go!" She threw her hands down and immediately, I was off the line first. I came around the first corner; I didn't drift as much as Jesse. My car was too heavy for that and I just wasn't as good as he was. It was a short race; I came across the line first, followed by the other two. I stopped my car, getting out and smiling at the people who crowded around me. Jose came over, pressing the money into my hand and like Jesse; I counted some out for him. He smiled as he took it, turning to talk to someone behind him. Jesse slipped through the crowd, coming to stand in front of me before he kissed me. No sooner than we pulled away, we could hear sirens coming towards us. I guess the police thought tonight would be a good night to try and bust up the party.

"Plan B." I said to Jesse before getting back into my car. Jesse ran to his and we pulled out, going in two different directions. About five minutes later and no cops following me, I pulled into the little dinner than we went to for lunch. Jesse's Jetta was already in the parking lot. I pulled up next to it, getting out and locking my doors before making my way inside. I smiled at the owner as I walked by, walking over to where I saw Jesse's black beanie over the side of the booth. I sat down in front of him, smiling.

"You made it!" He said excitedly and I chuckled.

"Of course. They can't catch me." I said, puffing out my chest slightly causing him to laugh.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?" A voice asked. We looked to the side and saw the owner, Iara. We both smiled up at her sheepishly, she was an older woman and knew exactly what we were doing when we came in our two fancy, rarely seen, cars. She shook her head, motioning for someone to come to the table. One of the waiters came over with two plates of food, setting them both in front of us. "On the house." Iara said, winking at us before she left.

"I love her." I said as Jesse and I began to eat. Slowly but surely, Brazil was starting to feel more like home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't think there will be very many more chapters, I'm getting ready to start the next one when this one is over I believe. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue! Please review, fave, and favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Danielle!**

**XXX**

"Jesse, I swear, if you don't stop playing with my shoes we're going to have an issue." I said playfully from under my car. After the races, we realized how long it had really been since our cars had been out and running. Both of them were in need of an oil change while mine needed to have the breaks bled out because I didn't have hardly any at all when I came across the finish line of my race. Right now, I was just getting the oil change started on my car while Jesse's was already going. Now, he was sitting by my feet, playing with my old, ratty high-tops since he, apparently, had nothing better to do. "Don't make me come out there." I said, aiming a kick in the direction I thought he was in.

"Ha ha! You missed!" Jesse said in a voice that reminded me of a three year old. I rolled my eyes, a smile coming to my face as I began to slide out from under the car.

"Well, well, look what we have here." A voice said.

"Dom! Brian! Mia! Elena!" Jesse said as he stood up and rushed towards them. I tried to sit up, not realizing I wasn't totally clear of my car and smacked my head against it. I sat back down on the creeper and groaned, holding my forehead before sliding the rest of the way out, smiling at them as I sat up. I waited for the world to cease spinning for a moment before I stood up. I was about to take a step when I noticed that I couldn't lift my foot, looking down, I saw that Jesse had tied my laces together.

"Really Jesse? What are you, five?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips, trying to look a little upset but I knew it wasn't working. The others began to laugh and I rolled my eyes. "Sure, it's funny when it happens to someone else." I knelt down and began to untie them. Once they were separated, I walked over to our family, smiling at them once again. "What are you doing here?" I asked Dom as I was pulled into a hug.

"We're visiting, what else?" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, I see that." I said, trying to restrain myself from rolling my eyes. Since joining the Toretto family, which seemed to be my M.O. with them. "I just didn't imagine I'd see you guys here." I turned my attention to Mia, hugging the woman gently before I placed a hand on her distended stomach. She smiled at me.

"Well, you guys have apparently been so busy here we thought we'd come by and see you." Brian said, smiling while looking around the garage. "So, you guys having fun?" He asked, walking over to my car.

"Totally." I said, rolling my eyes before looking at the oil and grease on my hands. I lifted them up, giving Brian the jazz hands. He chuckled, shaking his head softly.

"Haven't seen these cars before." Dom said, walking over to them as well.

"Yeah, they're our racing cars. They don't get to come out and play often. Hence, why there are now getting oil changes and my brakes are going to be bled." I said, walking over to my car before lying down on the ground to see if the oil has stopped, it hadn't. I glanced over at Jesse's, his had though. I slid over to Jesse's car, crawling underneath it to make sure everything was done and in place before I tried to put more oil in it.

"So this is what you guys do all day?" Dom asked with some laughter in his voice. Jesse chuckled.

"Pretty much. This is the life we chose." Jesse said as I slid out from under his car.

"You know what?" I said into open air, causing everyone to look at me. "Did you ever finish the Lamborghini? That guy is supposed to come and pick it up this afternoon." Jesse began thinking about if he had actually finished it before he nodded his head softly.

"Yeah, I finished it yesterday… I think."

"Can you check it please?" He nodded before walking over to the car in the corner.

"We all know who wears the pants in this relationship." Brian whispered to Dom, both chuckled. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh… And I'm sure you both wear the pants in your relationships as well." Both Elena and Mia laughed at that. Jesse came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist before kissing my shoulder.

"Lambo's done. Just waiting for him to pick it up." Jesse said, slightly muffled by my shoulder. I leaned back into him.

"Thanks Jess." I glanced at my watch. "We close up at four on Saturdays. Are you guys gonna stay for dinner?" I asked, looking up at everyone.

"We don't want to be a bother." Mia said, leaning into Brian. I scoffed, waving my hand in the air in a dismissing manner.

"You're not a bother. You're family." I pulled away from Jesse, glancing at the door. "He'll just have to pick the car up tomorrow or Monday." I walked into the office, listening to Jesse talk animatedly to Brian and Dom. I grabbed my keys before walking over to my car, once again lying down on the ground to check it. I had stopped; I set my keys aside, climbing underneath it to close everything up before sliding back out. I left it on the jacks since I was coming back to work on it tomorrow. We usually aren't open on Sundays, since that's my day to take care of our own personal cars. "Let's go boys and girls." I said, shooing everyone outside so I could lock up.

"Follow us." Jesse said before going into the lounge area. He walked over to the door, leading to the small backyard. It was big enough for them all to be back there and to eat outside, like they used to do. Out of habit, I even had put a small table out there with enough chairs to fit the original team (without Brian).

"Make yourselves at home. I have to go make the food." I said, motioning for everyone to go outside.

"I can help." Mia said, trying to get back in. I shook my head, blocking her.

"No way, I'm not making you climb stairs four or five times. Brian or Jesse can help." I said, motioning to the boys. They both looked at me.

"Sure, I'll help." Brian said, coming over to me. I nodded, looking around him to point to Jesse.

"Jess, don't forget to get the Coronas. There should be enough in the fridge in my office." He turned to me and nodded his head, giving me the thumbs up. I chuckled before turning to Brian, nudging my head to the stairs leading to our apartment. Once we got inside, I went straight to the kitchen.

"Is there anything that makes Mia sick that I should avoid?" I asked as I rummaged around the kitchen. Brian was silent for a moment.

"No, she seems to be able to eat everything she was before. Nothing has made her extremely sick." He answered, leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room. I made a noise so that he knew I had heard him before we were plunged into silence. We were silent for a moment as I gathered all of the ingredients. "I'm sorry."

"What?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

"I'm sorry for everything. Jesse, Vince, Leon, Letty… I'm the reason you're not all together in LA." He said, crossing his arms and looking down. I sighed, pulling my hair up into a messy bun.

"We've talked about this Brian. I'm not mad."

"How can you not be!?" I glanced at him.

"Because Mia loves you. I forgave you. For her sake. Jesse woke up, Jesse's fine. Vince, Leon, and Letty…" I paused, blinking before going back to making the food. "Just drop it O'Connor." He was silent, probably not used to me calling him by his last name. I didn't want to talk about them. I missed them. I missed Vince and his rough and tough attitude. I missed Leon and his big brother nature towards me and Jesse. I missed Letty's… well… I just missed Letty.

**XXX**

"Alright, last trip!" I said as Brian and I came down the stairs for the last time, carrying the last of the food. We set the food on the table before we sat down in our respective seats, Brian's beside Mia's and Jesse's while mine was between Jesse's and Dom's. Elena's was beside Dom's and Mia's. Everyone sat still, no one taking the first piece of chicken. Finally, I caved. I reached in and grabbed it, placing it on my plate.

"Ha!" Jesse said, pointing to me. I chuckled, licking the Barbeque sauce off of my fingers.

"I know, I know." Everyone bowed their hands and grabbed the hands of the people next to them. "Dear heavenly spirit. Thank you for all that you've given us. Amazing food, amazing cars, and amazing family. There isn't much more we need in the world as long as we keep each other close and healthy. Please make sure that Mia's baby is strong, we could use a little O'Connor-Toretto around here to liven things up." The others chuckled around me. I smiled. "Amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated after me, releasing their hands.

"Very nice, D." Dom said, laying a large hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him before taking the chicken plate and passing it to Jesse.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter before the next story is written! Please let me know what you guys think! Please review, fave, and follow!**

"Jesse! Jesse! Jesse!" I called through the garage. His head peeked out from under one of the cars.

"What Danni?" He asked before sliding out from under it.

"I need you to run to the store and pick up the parts I ordered. They should be here today." I said, glancing at him over my shoulder.

"Um… Sure." He stood up, whipping his hands on the rag on his shoulder.

"Thanks so much Jess." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back, making his way out the door. "I love you!" I called to him.

"Love you too!" He called back as he began to get in his car.

"Hey, take the truck!" I called to him; there was no way all of the parts were going to fit in his car.

"Got it!" He called back, switching to the truck before starting it up and pulling out onto the main street. I smiled before turning my full attention to the car. About fifteen minutes later, a vehicle pulled up and a door shut. I glanced at my watch, that was quick. I stood up, whipping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand, leaving a streak of grease and oil in its wake. The engine looked good; most of the parts were for the undercarriage of this car anyway and anything we didn't use usually went into our storage room for future projects. I heard footsteps coming up behind me. I whipped my hands on a rag.

"I didn't think you'd be back so soon. Did they have everything in?" I asked, not turning around just yet. I was going over the mental checklist for the engine.

"I don't know, did they?" A voice asked. I jumped and turned around quickly. I reached my hand out and grabbed whatever I could as a weapon, it happened to be a wrench. Luke Hobbs was standing behind me, tall with his hands folded in front of him and a folder resting between them. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt that was tucked into a pair of blue jeans. Black combat boots adorned his feet while a leather jacket covered his torso. He looked unbelievably calm.

"What are you doing here Hobbs?" I asked, gripping the wrench harder, if that was possible. I never took my eyes off of him.

"I'm here to talk to you." He said, keep the distance between us. His eyes flickered down to the wrench before he looked back at my face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Talk to me? About what? I thought you were a cop? Aren't you going to arrest me?" The questions spilled from my mouth before I could stop most of them. I clamped my mouth shut, watching the large man intensely. Hobbs face remained void of emotion.

"I am and I will be after you as soon as I find Toretto. Where is he?" Hobbs asked, finally taking a few steps towards me. I took a few steps back, the wrench ready to be used should I need it.

"I don't know and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. Besides, why the hell would I tell you where he is if you're just going to arrest him?" I asked, watching him.

"Because I need his help…" Hobbs said, almost sounding embarrassed, even though his face didn't reveal anything.

"Why would you need Dom's help?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. Hobbs shifted his weight between his feet.

"This." Hobbs said, dropping the folder to the floor before sliding it towards me with his foot. I glanced down at it before glancing back up at him. Carefully, I knelt down to grab the folder before standing back up quickly. While still holding the wrench, I opened the file and inside I saw a picture of Letty. I looked up at Hobbs.

"Why do you need to find Letty?" I asked and Hobbs raised an eyebrow.

"Letty's been dead for quite a while." I tensed and began to shake my head quickly.

"You're lying."

"Check the folder." I glanced at some of the other documents in the folder. There was a picture of the crash site, a picture of Mia at her funeral, and then even a death certificate. I leaned back into the car behind me to keep myself standing.

"She's gone…?" I asked him, my voice quiet.

"She was as far as we knew. Recently, that picture has come up."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that she was a dead until nearly a month ago."

"Apparently not. Why do you need Dom?"

"Because if anyone can find her, it's Toretto." I knew he was right. Dom and Mia had known Letty almost their entire life. He could find her anywhere.

"I don't know where he is." I said as I turned back to the car. I wasn't giving Dom up. It could have all been a trap. I glanced down at my hands, the wrench still tightly clenched in one of them. I heard Hobbs shift behind me.

"Jesse grew up like a normal kid. No record but not ever good in school. It had a lot to do with his ADD if I'm not mistaken. He dropped out of school and began working on cars, that's when he met Leon. Going to a race is where he met Toretto. Then you two met." I froze as I listened to him telling me everything that no one knew other than the family. "Mother's out of the picture and father's currently in prison. Poor kid. Hm…" Hobbs hummed. I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Then there's you. A wealthy girl who had it all. No record, perfect in school. Both parents died in a small plane crash, leaving you with your two older brothers. When you turned eighteen you took your inheritance and then ran. A few months after, your oldest brother, Jasper Martinez, died in a car crash caused by street racing. Leaving you and your other brother, Angel, alone. You didn't even go to the funeral, after everything he did for you." I snapped, turning quickly to throw the wrench at his head. He ducked out of the way just in time, looking over his shoulder at the nice size dent in the concrete wall. He turned back to me, closing the folder, grabbing the other one from the floor where I had pushed it towards his feet.

"Get the hell out of my garage! You come back and I won't hesitate to kill you." I said, glaring hard at the man. He watched me before nodding his head.

"I'll be back." He said as he turned and walked back to his truck. I took in a deep breath, running my fingers through my hair before looking for my cellphone. I quickly dialed Jesse's number, getting his voicemail. I hung up and sighed, calling the only other person I would at that moment.

"O'Connor…" Brian's voice came through the speaker.

"Brian, you got a minute…?" I asked, placing my head in my hand, trying not to sound like I was going to cry.

"Danni, are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Jesse went to get parts and I was here alone. I heard a truck pull up and I thought it was Jesse but… it turned out to be Hobbs."

"Hobbs?! Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He came asking about Dom. I didn't tell him anything and then he dove into mine and Jesse's past trying to get a rise out of me… I ended up throwing a wrench at him."

"Did you hit him?"

"No, he dodged it."

"Damn. Okay, I'll tell Dom. Just… be careful and call us if you need anything."

"I will."

"Everything's going to be fine Danni."

"I know. Thanks Brian."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, pressing my forehead against my knees. My life can't be easy can it?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, that was supposed to be the last chapter but I'm setting up for a big reveal and so I needed to add another chapter. You may not see it yet but it'll come up in the future story. Please let me know what you think! Please review, fave, and follow!**

"Brian called! Are you alright?" Jesse said as he ran back in the garage.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I said as Jesse gently grabbed my face between his hands, pressing his lips to my cheeks, the tip of my nose, before landing on my lips.

"Bri said you were upset…"

"I was. I've calmed down a lot." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close to me. "I love you Jesse." I pulled away, laying my hands on his cheeks and pulling him down for a kiss. He grabbed my hips tightly, pulling my closer to him, making the kiss deeper. Jesse broke the kiss, trailing his lips down my neck. He leaned down, gripping my thighs tightly as he lifted me up, slowly walking towards the upstairs apartment.

**XXX**

I opened my eyes the next morning, snuggling back closer to Jesse. I glanced at him over my shoulder. I was worried. If Hobbs had found me and Jesse so easily he could easily find Dom. I glanced at my phone on the nightstand as it dinged. I swiped the screen, reading the text. _'Let me in.'_ The number was unknown. I gently rolled out of bed, careful not to wake Jesse up. I slipped on a pair of jeans and grabbed Jesse's shirt from last night as I made my way down to the garage. I made a pit stop by my office, grabbing my gun as I moved towards the door, putting it in my back pocket. I opened the door, stepping out.

"About time D." I jumped in surprise, looking at the man in front of me.

"Leon?" I asked and he smiled. "Leon!" I called his name, wrapping my arms around his neck in a tight hug. He chuckled, hugging me back before pulling away and walking into the garage. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to visit. I heard a rumor from some friends that there were some badass garages down in Brazil. Eventually heard yours and Jesse's names come up and had to come and see you guys." Leon glanced around. "Nice place. Where's Jess?"

"Still in bed." Leon glanced down at my clothes and chuckled.

"Gotcha." I tilted my head before looking down at my clothes, realizing what he was talking about. I blushed slightly as I shook my head.

"Come on up. We have an apartment upstairs." I said as I lead him to our apartment. I walked to the kitchen, making the both of us and Jesse a cup of coffee.

"So are there any little Carson's running around?" I chuckled and shook my head.

"Not yet. There will be a little O'Connor-Toretto soon." Leon looked at me with wide eyes before smiling.

"Mia's gonna have a baby?" He asked and I nodded.

"Any day now."

"Nice. How have Dom, Letty, and Vince been?" I froze, looking up at him.

"Letty was thought to be dead until a month ago. Vince is dead." Leon's jaw dropped.

"V's gone…" I nodded my head, trying not to let the tears fall.

"There was nothing we could do to save him in time. He has a son named Nico. Cutest kid in the world."

"V had a kid? Wow, I missed a lot." He said, looking down at the coffee I handed him.

"Yeah, you did. How long were you planning on staying?"

"Not long. I got a girl of my own I got to get back to." I chuckled.

"Woo, nice Leon." She paused, looking around Leon's head at Jesse. He was in a pair of jeans that sat low on his hips to that you could see the elastic band of his boxers. My eyes roamed his toned torso; he looked so much different than he did when we were living in LA.

"That's Jess?" I glanced at Leon before nodding and looking back at Jesse.

"Yep." Leon hummed before Jesse came over to me, not even noticing that Leon was sitting on the other side of the island. He wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling himself into my neck, pressing kisses to my shoulder.

"Morning…" He mumbled.

"Morning." I said, chuckling slightly. I glanced at Leon and smirked. He smirked back; we always had a silent way of knowing what the other was thinking.

"Morning Jess." He said, acting perfectly normal.

"Sup Leon." Jesse said, still pressing kisses to my neck. I heard up three fingers, slowly counting down until I hit one and then Jesse lifted his head up quickly. "LEON!" He yelled, running around the island to hug the taller man. I smiled as I watched them interact.

"Man, you look good." Leon said, glancing over Jesse's form. The last time Leon had seen him was laying in the hospital bed. Jesse chuckled.

"Thanks man, you too." Jesse sat beside him at the island.

"You wanna stay for breakfast Leon?" I asked, glancing up at him. He glanced at his watch before nodding his head.

"Sure. I don't have to be back anytime soon." I smiled and went to the fridge, grabbing everything I would need for breakfast.

"Back where?" Jesse asked.

"To his girlfriend…" I said with a playful tone in my voice.

"A girlfriend?" Jesse asked in the same playful voice. Leon groaned and dropped his head onto the counter.

"Baby girl, you've rubbed off on him way too much." I chuckled and went back to making breakfast as Jesse and Leon continued to talk about what the older man had missed.

**XXX**

"I wish I could stay but I do really need to get back." Leon said as we walked him down the stairs to his car.

"We get it." Jesse said while walking beside him. I was walking a few steps behind them, silently wishing that we were all back together. "Gotta keep the lady happy." Jesse said, looking back at me and smiling. I rolled my eyes, smiling back at him. We stepped outside and walked his Skyline.

"So, don't hesitate to come visit! We'll be around!" I said as I pulled Leon into a hug. He pulled away and pulled Jesse into a hug before pulling his keys from his pocket.

"Of course! I'll see you both soon." Leon said as he slipped into the driver's seat. He rolled the window down, smiling at the two of them. "It's nice to see you both alive and healthy." Leon said, his eyes glancing down at the burns on her arms. She'd told both Jesse and Leon for the first time what had happened to her in Tokyo.

"You too Leon." I said, leaning against Jesse slightly. The man smiled even wider before he put the car in drive before pulling out of the garage and onto the street.

"Wish he could have stayed." Jesse said, wrapping an arm around my waist. I nodded my head.

"Me too Jess." I sighed, slowly pulling myself away from him and walking back into the garage. It was going to be weird not having Leon around, even though he was only around for a couple of hours. We missed having their team together.

***Next Week***

I groaned and rolled over to look at the alarm clock; my stomach felt like it was doing flips. I had been lucky to get any sleep at all since I hadn't gotten a lot for the last few nights. The clock read '7:15' and I sighed; I highly doubt I was going to get to sleep. I sighed and sat up, slipping out of the bed and walking into the bathroom to take a quick shower. A few minutes later, I stepped out of the shower, drying off, and getting dressed. My stomach had finally settled while I was in the shower. I stepped out into our bedroom, pulling my hair into a ponytail. I glanced around the room and I noticed my phone blinking, letting me know that I had a text.

'_Had people coming today 4 me 2 take a look at their cars. Be down in the garage if u need me. Luv u.'_ I smiled as I read the text from Jesse. I grabbed an apple on my way to the stairs, walking about half way down when my phone rang. I glanced at it, the number was unknown. My brow furrowed in confusion before I hit the accept call button to see who it was.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Danni…"

"Dom?" I asked, pausing to listen to what the man had to say.

**XXX**

I walked down the stairs quickly, glancing onto the shop floor, seeing Jesse talking animatedly to a couple guys about their cars. I licked my lips before stepping up behind Jesse, smiling and nodding slightly at one of the guys that turned and saw me. "Jess, I need to talk to you." I said, drawing the blonde's attention from the guys.

"Hey babe. Can it wait?" He asked me.

"No it can't… Dom needs us." I said, turning and walking to my office, knowing that he would follow me.

"Um… hey listen guys. What I told you is pretty much the major details of the cars. Just write the checks and hang 'em up on the bulletin board." Jesse said, turning and following me into the office. He closed it behind him, watching as the guys wrote the checks and hung them exactly where Jesse had told them. "Now, what is this about Dom?" Jesse asked, turning his bright blue eyes to me.

"He called me on my way down here. He needs us… he sent me the address." I said before glancing up at him. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he nodded.

"Alright, let's go." I nodded with a smile, both of us made our way up the stairs to our rooms to pack our bags. Once that was done, we paused, looking inside the garage… at everything we'd built together before we closed the doors, locking it up.

"Let's go." I said, smiling slightly as Jesse placed a kiss on the side of my head. London, here we come.


End file.
